


Testing the Waters

by DwarvenBeardSpores



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Animal Transformation (mentioned), Cuddling and Snuggling, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Kink Negotiation, Multi, No actual sex, Other, Pet Names, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 05:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvenBeardSpores/pseuds/DwarvenBeardSpores
Summary: "Aw." Cel pouts. "Fair enough, though, uh, can I ask? Is that just dolphins or can I try listing other animals, or--?"Zolf huffs. "I dunno, I. Never really thought about it? But the dolphin would be… weird, alright?"
Relationships: Celiquillithon "Cel" Sidebottom/Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	Testing the Waters

**Author's Note:**

> I KICKED BUTT at the homework yesterday so now I am doing something nice for myself and posting this fic I've been sitting on a while.
> 
> It is SILLY and I hope you enjoy it because these three are all ridiculous.

Zolf's hand tenses where it's been stroking their hair. "No," he says. "Let's just-- no." 

Cel, draped across both his and Wilde's laps, raises their eyebrows. "Oh. Okay. I was just thinking, y'know, you like the ocean, and I can be a dolphin, and they really do have very interesting genitalia, there are these twisty folds and cool shapes and it can be fun to--" 

"Darling," Wilde squeezes their thigh. "This is going to have to be, mmm, a hard no from both of us." 

"Aw." Cel pouts. "Fair enough, though, uh, can I ask? Is that just dolphins or can I try listing other animals, or--?"

Wilde smirks. "No promises, but don't let me stop you."

"Right, right. Zolf?"

Zolf huffs. "I dunno, I. Never really thought about it? But the dolphin would be… weird, alright?"

"Look at it this way." Wilde pats Cel's belly reassuringly. "Zolf used to have a thing with Poseidon. Poseidon has a thing with dolphins. So this  _ might _ feel like sleeping with someone who looks uncannily like Zolf's ex."

"Not an  _ ex _ ." 

"Ohhhhhhhh." Cel nods. "I've done that, and that's-- that's a very specific type of either catharsis or anti-catharsis, depending on--" 

"It's something," Wilde says, "that I don't think we'd want to do without a clear porpoise." 

He grins as Zolf tries and fails to shove him off the bed. 

Cel grins too, snuggling closer. Snuggling is better than being a dolphin.

But also. "Ooh, wait, loves, what about a really big frog?" 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd love to know what you thought. 
> 
> I can also be found on tumblr as dwarven-beard-spores, and twitter as @beardspores.


End file.
